the_911fandomcom-20200214-history
Flight 93/Air Traffic Control
Below is a segment of the air traffic control transcript of United Airlines Flight 93, the fourth aircraft that was hijacked on September 11th, 2001. Flight 93 took off from Newark International Airport at approximately 8:42 AM and was headed for San Francisco, California. United 93: 'morning Cleveland, United ninety-three is with you at flight level three-five-oh, intermittent lights out. United 93: United ninety-three checking in three-five-oh. Cleveland: United ninety-three is three-five-zero, Roger. United ninety-three,** traffic for you is one o’clock, twelve miles eastbound three-seven-zero. United 93: Negative contact, we’re looking at United ninety-three. United 93: Mayday! Mayday! Get out!. United 93: Mayday! Mayday! Get out of here! We're all gonna die here! Cleveland: Somebody call Cleveland? United ninety-three verify three-five-zero...United ninety-three verify your flight level...er, three-five-zero...United ninety-three verify your level three-five-zero...United ninety-three, Cleveland...United ninety-three, Cleveland...United ninety-three do you hear Cleveland Center? Ident please? Cleveland: United fifteen twenty-three, did you hear your company, er, did you hear some interference on the frequency here, a couple minutes ago? Screaming? United 1523: Yes I did, seven-ninety-seven, and, ah, I, uh, we couldn’t tell what it was either. Cleveland: Okay. Cleveland: United ninety-three Cleveland, if you hear the center, ident. American 1060: American ten-sixty, er, ditto also on the uh, other transmission. Cleveland: American ten-sixty, you heard that also? American 1060: Yes sir, twice. Cleveland: Roger, we heard that also. Thanks, I just wanted to confirm that wasn’t some interference. Executive 956: Executive nine fifty-six. Cleveland: Executive nine fifty-six, go. Executive 956: Uh, we're just answering your call. We did hear that, er, yelling too. Cleveland: Okay, thank you, we’re just trying to figure out what’s going on. United 93: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain, please sit down. Keep remaining seating. We have a bomb on board. So sit. Cleveland: Er, uh, Calling Cleveland Center. You're unreadable. Say again slowly. Executive 956: Sir, did you hear the transmission on that airplane? He probably just said he had a bomb on board. Cleveland: Uh, say again, uh, is that United ninety-three? Executive 956: In that transmission he said was unreadable. It sounded like someone said they had a bomb on board. Cleveland: That’s what we thought, we just, er, we...we...we didn’t get it clear. Is that United ninety-three calling? Executive nine fifty-six, that aircraft we believe was transmitting is twelve o’clock one-five miles. Turn left heading two-two-five. I’ll get you away from him. Okay, he’s climbing so I want to keep everybody away from him. Executive 956: Okay, I think we got him in sight. Cleveland: Nineteen eighty-nine, that traffic for you is eleven o’clock, and fifteen miles southbound forty-one climbing, looks like he’s turning east while hitting three-six-zero. United 93: Uh, this is the captain; I would like to tell you all to remain seated. There is a bomb aboard, and we are going back to the airport, and to have our demands met. Please remain quiet. Cleveland: United ninety-three calling. United ninety-three, understand you have a bomb on board, go ahead. Executive nine fifty-six, did you understand that transmission? Executive 956: Affirmative. He said there was a bomb on board. Cleveland: And that, that was all you got out of it also? Executive 956: Affirmative. Cleveland: Ninety-three, go ahead. Executive 956: Is that aircraft you can't get a hold of, is he turned to the eastbound? Cleveland: He’s just turned to the east also. United ninety-three, do you hear Cleveland Center? American ten-sixty and Executive nine fifty-six, we just lost the target on that aircraft. Executive 956: Executive nine fifty-six, we had a visual on it, please stand by. Cleveland: You have a visual on it now? Executive 956: Uh, we did, but we lost it in the turn. Cleveland: Please make a turn back to two-twenty heading. Let me know if you can see him. Executive 956: He’s still there. We’ve got him, from nine fifty-six. Cleveland: He’s still there, er, north-west of you, about twenty-five miles? Executive 956: Affirmative from nine fifty-six. Cleveland: Executive nine fifty-six, fly heading one-eight-zero. Executive 956: We're making the turn, nine fifty-six, he appears to be heading right towards us. Cleveland: American ten-sixty, do you see anybody north-west of you, can you see back that far there? American 1060: We’re looking now, sir. Cleveland: United ninety-three Cleveland, do you still hear the Center?...United ninety-three, do you still hear Cleveland?...United ninety-three...United niner-three, do you hear Cleveland?...United ninety-three, United ninety-three Cleveland. United ninety-three, United ninety-three, do you hear Cleveland Center? Cleveland: (female controller) Do you see any, uh, activity on your right side, smoke or anything like that? American 1060: Negative. We’re searching...Yeah, we do have a smoke puff now at about, er, oh probably two o’clock. There appears to be just a uh, dark cloud like a puff of black smoke.